


Blind Luck

by bettysofia



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior year when Kurt's situation at McKinley gets out of hand Burt and Kurt leave Lima for New York City. And Kurt walks out of Finn's life. But a blind date thirteen years later changes all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Luck

**Author's Note:**

> The premise for this fic is basically that Burt and Carole broke up after Theatricality and never married. So Finn and Kurt never became step brothers. Also, instead of transferring to Dalton junior year Burt and Kurt left Lima and moved to New York. So it’s more or less AU past season 1. There are some spoilers through season 4, though.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

i.

“So you’ve been here what, six months now?”

“Yeah.”

“And your last relationship ended a while before you moved here, right?”

“Um, yeah? Where’re you going with this, dude?”

“I just think it’s time for you to get back out there, is all. To quit spending your Saturday nights alone at home with your Xbox. “

“But I love my Xbox – “

“Just trust me. I have the perfect guy for you.”

 

ii.

He scans the crowded room, thinking that maybe he’ll be able to spot the guy Blaine deemed as his perfect match before he himself gets spotted. He wouldn’t mind having that little bit of an advantage. But it’s a Saturday evening at a fancy new restaurant, at which Blaine managed to pull some strings to get a table – one of the perks of knowing someone who’s actually on Broadway he guesses – and the place is packed. So he can’t really figure out who’s making their way where.

He takes a few deep breaths as he fiddles with the edge of the table cloth. He didn’t realize he’d be this nervous. Sure, he’s been out of the game for a while. He hasn’t been on a first date in nearly six years. But he’s still been on plenty of those. He’s just never been on a blind date before. Blaine’s a great dude and all, but he’s not sure he’s known him long enough for him to know his type.

Then a man appears through the crowd, it’s almost as if it’s parting just for him, and walks toward him with purpose. Finn can’t help but be mesmerized. He has pale skin and tawny hair and pink lips and bright blue eyes and is wearing some weird… Oh holy crap. 

That is Kurt Hummel. He’s taller and his face is more angular – skinnier in a way – and the rest of him has definitely filled out. He shakes his head. He hasn’t seen that boy – man now, he corrects himself – in thirteen years. Not since junior year at McKinley when the bullying got so bad that Mr. Hummel decided to move them to New York. 

But that is Kurt. And he’s fucking gorgeous.

“Kurt?” he says and the man comes to a sudden halt a few feet in front of him. 

There’s a second of realization that’s written all over Kurt’s face. If Finn hadn’t been sure before that this is Kurt Hummel standing in front of him, he is now as Kurt’s eyes widen and seem to turn from bright blue to dusky grey. He looks as though someone’s poured a bucket of ice water over his head and Finn wonders if he’ll turn around and run away. 

“Finn Hudson?” Kurt says as he seems to come back to himself. He looks completely thrown, but at least he’s not running. “You’re the guy Blaine thought would be perfect for me?”

“Uh. I guess. I could ask you the same thing, man.” 

He doesn’t really know what to say after that because Kurt’s just looking at him with this bewildered look in his eyes. His mouth is hanging open a little and if Finn wasn’t so stunned he’d give himself more time to think about how it’s really cute. “Um… Uh,” he stumbles, trying to find the right words – trying to find any words – “You can leave… you know, if you want to. I won’t mind.”

“Oh. No, no,” Kurt says and shakes his head, but his voice is kind of high even for him. A pink tint creeps over his pale cheeks as he takes the last few steps to the table and sits down. “Sorry, I was just so stunned…” He breaks off and just kind of stares at him again. “Finn?” 

“Um. Yeah?”

“I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you’re sitting right there.“ He reaches out and pokes Finn’s arm. 

Finn chuckles and his lips quirk in a soft smile. “I’m real, dude. Not like a figment of your imagination or whatever.”

“Yeah, I just… Finn, why are you here?” Kurt asks, bluntly. “You’re straight. I know we haven’t seen each other in over ten years, but if there’s one thing that I remember it’s that you’re completely and totally, emphatically straight.”

Kurt’s eyes shift back to grey as he speaks and a wave of guilt crashes over Finn. When he was sixteen he’d been so afraid of being anything but straight – of being labeled as different or wrong – that he’d done everything to come off as 100% ‘normal’. He’d even gone as far as to treat a really good friend like crap, just for daring to be different. 

He sighs. “Yeah, about that”, he says, “As it turns out – “

“No!” Kurt’s eyes are so wide they look like they might pop out of his skull at any moment. “Really? I was actually right when I was sixteen?”

“Well, I’m not gay”, Finn says, feeling a little awkward, “I’m bi.”

“And when did you come to this grand realization?”

“Uh. It’s kind of a long story, dude. Do you mind if we order first? I’m starving.”

 

iii.

As they wait on their starters Finn fills Kurt in on what happened after he left McKinley. Some of it Kurt already knows, thanks to Mercedes, like that they in their senior year finally managed to snag the elusive Nationals trophy. Some of it he doesn’t know, like the fact that Finn and Rachel came within an inch of marriage. Kurt laughs a little at that and says that definitely sounds like something Finn would do and Finn can’t really object because, well, he kind of did do it. Then Kurt says he’s glad that they didn’t go through with it and there’s this little sparkle in his eyes that intrigues Finn.

By the time they get their main courses; Kurt’s having the salmon and Finn a big, rare steak, Finn tells him about how he got a scholarship to Ohio State and how Rachel got into NYADA. They tried to have a long distance relationship. That lasted for about as long as it took Rachel’s new friend to say “Hi, I’m Brody. Wanna feel my abs?”

He continues then, not really feeling like going into any greater detail of his and Rachel’s demise, and tells Kurt about his English lit class his second semester of college. Or really about Tom who was in that class and who was tall, though not as tall as Finn, and tan and had dirty blonde hair and green eyes and who looked at Finn like he was a particularly delicious sundae. It took Finn about two months before he admitted to himself that the feeling he got in his gut whenever he saw Tom wasn’t the result of having one too many breakfast burritos. No, he was definitely attracted to a dude (for the second time in his life up until that time, but he doesn’t tell Kurt that). 

Another month after that Finn, drunk off his ass, stumbled upon Tom at a frat party, said to hell with it, and just kind of dove in head first. That lasted for one drunken grope in a dark bedroom. Then he had one major freak-out that lasted for several weeks, where he thought so hard about everything he worried his brain was going to explode, before finally admitting to himself, and to Puck of all people, that he was bisexual.

“I didn’t really have any boyfriends in college”, Finn says. “Not any girlfriends either. I kind of… um… slept around a bit though. But that’s all a part of finding yourself, right?”

“Of course.” 

Kurt’s still looking at him with such an incredulous look in his eyes that Finn doesn’t really know what to think. He wonders if maybe he’s mad at him. “Are you mad at me?” he blurts out. Sometimes that filter that you’re supposed to have between your brain and your mouth, it just doesn’t work for him.

Kurt’s eyes soften. “No, Finn. No, of course not. I’m just still a bit surprised I guess.” He takes a sip of wine, finishing off the glass. “Um,” he starts, “Do you want to get out of here? It’s a nice night, maybe we could go for a walk and you can finish your story.”

 

iv.

Finn laughs at the colorful and overly dramatic way Kurt regales about his last boyfriend – a fashion photographer who turned out to have a bit of a kinky side. It only lasted a few months. Apparently Kurt and long term relationships don’t really go together. The longest relationship he’s had was with Blaine when they were in college. They lasted almost two years before they both decided that they were much better off as friends.

Kurt laughs along with Finn as they walk next to each other down the wide, almost empty sidewalk. The light from the summer sunset falls over Kurt and makes his face glow and Finn can’t help but notice again how pretty he is. In this light he looks almost ethereal. He’s so caught up in watching Kurt that he misses his question.

“Huh?”

“I said; what about you? You moved to New York, so something must have happened.”

“Well”, he says, feeling awkward again. Kurt has an awesome life and is fabulous and stuff and he well… isn’t. “He… um… he cheated on me.”

“Oh, Finn – “

“Yeah. After five years together he decided that I wasn’t hot enough or rich enough ‘cause I’m just a high school teacher or whatever…”

“Finn –”

“It’s okay. That was like half a year ago. I’m over it now. I have my new life here. Let’s not talk about that anymore.” Finn rambles a little. “Let’s talk about something else. Like scarves or something.”

“Scarves?” Kurt laughs and Finn is glad that the awkwardness that was beginning to creep into the conversation – at least on his end – is gone again.

“Yeah, you like scarves. And now you write about them and stuff.”

“I’m a fashion writer, Finn. Fashion isn’t just scarves.”

“Oh.”

Kurt laughs again and his smile is wide and toothy and he’s so goddamn pretty and something flip flops inside Finn’s stomach. They walk for a while in companionable silence. Every now and then their arms brush against each other and every time Finn can feel goose bumps prickle his skin. 

Finally Kurt stops outside a modest, grey building. “Well, this is me”, he says and he’s looking at Finn almost nervously. “Would you like to come up?” he asks, then quickly adding; “For coffee.”

Sometimes – a lot of the time, really – Finn isn’t the fastest thinker. But even he knows that coffee at ten pm almost never means actual coffee. Maybe he should decline. Maybe he should give Kurt a light peck on the cheek and promise that he’ll call him tomorrow. But the temptation is too great; Kurt glows, his eyes a bright blue and crystal clear like the ocean surrounding a tropical island and Finn can’t find it in himself to say no. He looks at Kurt standing in front of him worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and he thinks he can see a hint of that sixteen year old boy that had a crush on him. The one that made all those confusing feelings he only wanted to run away from flare up inside him.

“Yeah”, he says, “Coffee sounds great.”

 

v. 

Kurt actually does put on a pot of coffee when they get up to his sixteenth floor one bedroom apartment but Finn’s still pretty sure it’s just an excuse. He keeps himself busy, snooping around Kurt’s living room, looking at the issues of French Vogue artfully strewn across the coffee table and looking out the window at the sea of twinkling lights. 

There’s only a thin wall separating them and he can hear Kurt puttering around the kitchen. Although, the sound of his heart beating against his ribcage is nearly drowning out all other sounds. He never thought that seeing Kurt again would have such a strong effect on him. He didn’t think he ever would see Kurt again. But he thought he was past it by now; the feeling of guilt mixed with little lingering jolts of lust.

Kurt comes back after a few minutes holding two cups of coffee that he sets down on the table next to the magazines. He takes a seat on the sofa, looking up at Finn with something that seems to be a mixture of trepidation and curiosity shining in his eyes. Finn sits down next to him, making sure that there’s at least a few inches of air between them. He leans forward and grabs one of the cups. His knuckles turn white as he holds on to it. He can literally feel the heat radiating off of Kurt’s body along with his nerves and expectations. And it’s doing stuff to him.

He takes a sip and then puts the cup back down, almost knocking it over and ruining the moment. Because they are definitely having a moment. He thinks he’s pretty good at reading signs and Kurt never really was subtle. The way his eyes are like dark blue velvet and wide and hesitant and his lips are pink from his teeth biting into them makes his stomach flip over. He scoots closer, eating up the remainder of space between them until their thighs are pressed tightly together. He can feel the short breaths leave Kurt’s body and the way they speed up as his hand gently cups his cheek and tilts his head toward him for a better angle.

The moment their lips touch it feels as though an electric current is making its way from his lips, down his spine and all the way to his toes, making them curl. It’s just a gentle brush but it does something to Finn. It releases something inside him; a want that surges up from the pit of his stomach. He wants faster and harder and dirtier and wetter and more.

Finn’s hands settle on Kurt’s shoulders and he gently coaxes him back, easing him onto the soft cushions, as he deepens the kiss. “So good”, he murmurs against Kurt’s lips, “So sweet. You taste fucking amazing.” Kurt giggles and it sends vibrations through him. 

“Are you always this chatty?” Kurt breathes the question into Finn’s mouth. 

He doesn’t answer. He just sees his chance and takes it, sliding his tongue between Kurt’s parted lips. It’s intoxicating, the slick slide of his tongue against Kurt’s. They battle for dominance, but Finn quickly relents to Kurt because Kurt being all bossy and dominant is fucking sexy. He almost tells him that but manages to stop himself by sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Lust is starting to overtake him completely. His hands roam over Kurt’s body, trying to feel as much as possible as quickly as possible, wishing clothes could just melt away. He grinds his hips down, feeling the unmistakable press of Kurt’s erection against his thigh. He’s so close to the point of no return that he doesn’t notice Kurt’s hands on his chest pushing him back until Kurt says his name.

“Finn! Stop… Stop.”

“Wah?” He sits back on his knees, breathless, watching Kurt with a confused wrinkle between his eyes.

Kurt pulls his legs up, twisting around, making sure that he’s on the other end of the sofa. “We can’t do this”, he says, after a few deep breaths.

“Why?” Finn’s still breathing hard, trying to reel himself in, because he’s having a hard time not leaping across the sofa and tackling Kurt to the ground.

Kurt’s also panting. “I… We…we just have to stop. We haven’t seen each other in thirteen years. We just met again, like, four hours ago. Our parents dated, we were all set to be stepbrothers and then we had a big fight that changed everything and it’s…it’s too much.”

“Wow.”

“Sorry, I’m freaking out a little bit.” Kurt runs his fingers through his hair; tousling it further and making him look even more delicious.

“No. No, you’re right,” Finn says, feeling the mood as well as his hard-on quickly deflating. “There’s too much baggage. I get it.” He turns, leaning back, and wipes sweat from his brow. “It probably would have been a bad idea. You were right to stop it.”

For a few moments they just sit there in silence. Breathing deeply. Trying to collect themselves. Trying to get their racing hearts to beat at a normal pace. Then Kurt reaches out a careful hand and places it on Finn’s knee. He can feel the heat through the fabric of his pants. 

“I would… I would like us to be friends though. Maybe we could reconnect,” he says, a little bit hesitantly. The look in his eyes is so earnest and hopeful that Finn can’t do anything but nod. Kurt smiles a little brighter. “I’m glad, Finn,” he says.  
Finn smiles too, probably a little forced. “Me too, dude,” he says, finally. Then he stands and leaves, his mind one big mess.

 

vi.

Finn’s a bit confused. He hasn’t talked to Kurt since their… Well, their date. But they have exchanged a few text messages and they have made tentative plans to get together again sometime soon. As friends, of course. So that’s good, he guesses. He doesn’t think there will be any awkwardness between them.

He really hopes there won’t be any awkwardness at least. Honestly, if Kurt hadn’t stopped them he’s not so sure how far they would have gone. Probably really far. Like all the way. Because despite the slightly rocky start – that was mostly due to surprise on both their parts – they had a really good time together. Kurt’s fun and sweet and totally hot and a little bit bitchy, but he actually kind of likes that, and unfortunately about seventy tons of baggage. Kurt was right to stop them when he did.

The problem is Finn kind of keeps thinking about all the good stuff – how gorgeous Kurt is and how he’s super easy to talk to and how he makes Finn smile –and then his brain conveniently blocks out the awkward stuff. Like how they were supposed to be stepbrothers and then had a huge fight that kind of put an end to that all those years ago. Stuff like that. The important stuff he should be focusing on instead of fantasizing about Kurt’s pale, creamy skin and his broad shoulders and his tiny tapered waist and round ass. He should definitely not be thinking about those things when he’s in the shower. And most certainly not while he has a firm grip on himself and works his hand until he comes with a muffled cry.

Oh, he’s so fucked.

They spent maybe five hours together and, sure, they used to know each other and back then they were even friends. Kind of really good friends, actually. But after that thirteen years went by when they had no contact whatsoever. And now Kurt’s been back in his life for a few days and they had dinner and made out and decided to be friends. And being friends is a good idea and Finn wants to be Kurt’s friend but he’s also really into him. And it’s so confusing.

 

vii.

Blaine calls him a few days later and asks if he wants to come along with him and Kurt to the movies. Finn says yes immediately. He’s never heard of the movie they’re supposed to see and he probably won’t really like it. Plus he’s got a TiVo’d Yankees game waiting for him. But he kind of has to see Kurt, if only to make sure he hasn’t gone completely insane, and tells Blaine that he’ll meet them in an hour.

He sees them walking toward him from afar before either of them notices him, one of the perks of being freakishly tall, and even though he tries to not let them his eyes stay glued to Kurt. He looks great. Much more dressed up – in his perfectly pressed button down despite the August heat – than anyone else will be at a seven pm screening on a Wednesday. He looks down at his own shorts and ratty polo and shrugs. Not being dressed to the nines isn’t really his biggest concern right now.

Finn doesn’t know if he’s relieved or a tiny bit disappointed that he still finds Kurt incredibly attractive. Over the last couple of days he’s wondered if maybe he just imaged the pull he felt towards Kurt. It certainly would have made it all so much easier if he had. But just looking at him makes his pulse speed up. So, obviously he wasn’t imagining anything.

“Hey, Finn,” Blaine says, smiling, as he and Kurt stops in front of him, totally oblivious to Finn’s inner battle.

Finn smiles back. Or he grimaces, he’s not entirely sure. “Hi,” he says, and he’s kind of surprised at how shy his voice sounds. “Uh. Hey, Kurt.” He leans in a little closer, reaching out to give Kurt what starts out as the most awkward hug of the century but as Kurt’s hand lands squarely between his shoulder blades he relaxes a little. “Good to see you again.”

“You too, Finn,” Kurt says. His cheeks are a little bit pink, probably from being out in the sun. It’s adorable. 

Blaine clears his throat. It sounds like he might be stifling a laugh too. “So, you ready?”

“Let’s go!” Kurt says, cheerily, breaking away from Finn’s gaze and walking ahead of them into the theater. He flows, light and airy, in front of them. Nothing about him suggests that he’s feeling any of the conflicting feelings Finn is. He follows a few steps behind, telling himself on repeat that he told Kurt that he was okay with being just friends and he needs to start acting like it.

As they sit down in the surprisingly plush seats Finn ends up on the far right with Blaine next to him. He’s not sure how he feels about that. But he hardly gets any time to consider it because after only a few minutes Blaine speaks up, telling him that the guy in front of him is so tall he can’t see the screen without straining and asking if he minds changing seats. He doesn’t.

The movie, some romantic comedy about a journalist or wedding planner or dog walker or something, doesn’t hold his attention very long. Instead he finds himself drinking his soda and quietly listening to the little snorts of laughter coming from  
Kurt every now and then. In a totally friendly way, though.

 

viii.

The next time Blaine calls and invites him along he doesn’t say yes right away. He pretends that he has other plans – which he doesn’t, obviously – and that he’ll try to get out of them. He kind of suspects that Blaine is still trying to set up Kurt and him, which probably means that Blaine is being super obvious because Finn isn’t really known for being observant. And that must mean that Kurt also knows that Blaine’s still trying to set them up. And Finn doesn’t want to come off like he’s pushing for something. 

He likes Kurt and he wants to be a good friend to him. He doesn’t want Kurt to think that he’s lusting after him and pretending to be his friend just so that he can get into his pants. Because he’s not. He’s perfectly fine with being just friends. Then if anyone’s pants happen to come off, well, he’s fine with that too.

So when he thinks that enough time to make it seem reasonable that’s he’s been calling around and cancelling plans and whatnot has gone by he starts making his way to the bar Blaine mentioned. He brings Sam with him. Sam’s one of his best friends from high school. He gave him a place to crash when he first arrived in New York, when he was desperate to get away from Columbus. He hasn’t really bothered finding his own place yet and Sam seems to like having him around, so it works out well. 

Sam was the one who introduced him to Blaine. Sam and Blaine have been friends ever since they met working out at the same boxing gym a few years ago. Sometimes they call themselves “Blam”. Honestly it sounds kind of stupid, but Finn laughs anyway.

For some reason – Finn kind of has an idea – Blaine chose a bar within walking distance of his and Sam’s place and as they’re walking Sam asks him if he thinks Kurt will be there as well. Finn says that he doesn’t know, even though he does. Sam’s been bugging him about Kurt since the morning after their blind date. He’s not very subtle. Sam figured him out pretty quickly. And now he keeps bugging him about Kurt. How he thinks he should tell Kurt that’s he’s into him even if they do have a tricky past. And Sam’s kind of like a dog with a bone when he gets an idea into his head.

“I get that it’s a little difficult. I know you two have history. I was there for some of it, remember?” Sam says for the umpteenth time. “But if you’re into him, just go for it dude! Who knows maybe he’s just a little freaked out right now. Maybe if you show him that you won’t let your past get in the way, he’ll go for it.”

“I dunno, man,” Finn says, kicking at a pebble. “He seemed pretty sure. I… I just don’t want to ruin it again, you know?” He squints at Sam. “We were friends and then we – well mostly just me – screwed up. I want us to be friends.”

Sam nods. He doesn’t say anything for a few paces, seemingly giving the situation some more thought. “I still say go for it,” he says finally. “I think you’ll regret it even more if you don’t no matter how good friends you might become.”

Finn wants to give that some more thought. He should give that some more thought, because he thinks that actually makes sense. But Sam’s timing is horrible because just then he looks up and spots the neon sign telling him they’ve arrived at their destination.

He pushes the door open and immediately he spots Kurt and Blaine across the room. The room’s kind of dusky so he can’t be sure, but when Kurt sees him walking toward them he thinks he can see his eyes light up. Kurt seems happy to see him.

 

ix.

Finn’s brain is floating happily in about a gallon of vodka as the bedroom door closes with a thump behind him. He stumbles backward and squeaks when the back of his knees hit the bed. If he were slightly more sober he’d probably be a little embarrassed by that very unmanly sound. But he isn’t, so he just finds it funny. 

He giggles again as his ass meets the mattress. “Ooof!” His breath is knocked out of him when a warm, pliant body tumbles onto his and pushes him down into the soft sheets. 

Kurt’s laugh is melodic and breathy and contagious and Finn gets happy and giggly and turned on all at the same time. Kurt’s lying on top of him in a mess of squirming limbs. Finn places one hand at the small of his back, trying to still him. Then he palms the back of his skull with his other hand, silky tresses sliding between his fingers, and mashes their lips together. He breathes a happy little sigh into Kurt’s mouth when the other man parts his lips. He licks into Kurt’s mouth. They’re both going for it with full force. It’s a little sloppy, but amazing; hot and wet and slick.

His hands slide down the length of Kurt’s back till they get to his ass. It’s such a great ass. “Your ass is so great,” he mumbles against Kurt’s jaw.

“Mmmm, thank you,” Kurt says, well purrs really, and gives him a little but provocative wiggle under his hands. Finn has to kiss him again. And again. He lets their tongues tangle together until the need for oxygen forces him to stop and pull back.

Grabbing Kurt’s shoulders he manages to flip them over. Kurt’s solid, but he’s still much smaller and lighter than Finn. He starts to protest until Finn gets his hands on the waistband of his skinny jeans. Then he just hums a breathy little content moan. Finn tugs and pulls, his fingers stumbling across the myriad of buttons, and finally he has Kurt’s pants and boxer briefs around his knees. Kurt’s little innocent moans get a lot louder –and dirtier – after that. 

“You’re overdressed,” Kurt states, in between deep breaths, pulling his own shirt over his head. 

Finn has his hands on the hem of his polo but stops as Kurt kicks off his jeans. He’s completely naked and Finn has to take a few seconds to admire the beauty in front of him. Kurt nudges his foot against Finn’s thigh and looks at him with a ‘get on with it’ look in his eyes. So he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it across the room and gets out of his pants with as much grace as he can muster. 

“Lie back,” he says with a crooked smile. Kurt raises a brow but does as he says. His cock is flushed and dark against his perfect creamy skin. And big. Finn had no idea. It makes his mouth water. Suddenly he feels a lot more sober than he did just five minutes ago. 

He licks his lips in anticipation. His eyes flicker up to meet Kurt’s. Kurt’s breathing in little pants, his chest is tinged pink and he has one hand lazily stoking the inside of his thigh. Finn crawls closer; pushing Kurt’s legs apart and settling between them. He leans in and presses his lips in a wet kiss against Kurt’s right thigh. Then he does the same to the other thigh. He can feel Kurt’s cock twitch and it makes his head spin in the best way ever.

He’s done teasing. He’s way too wired and turned on to drag this out. So he grabs Kurt’s cock and licks a bold stripe from base to top. Kurt gasps. Finn licks again and swivels his tongue around the head as if it were an ice cream cone. It might as well be – Finn loves ice cream. Finn also loves to suck cock, something he learned about himself the second time he hooked up with a dude. Plus he’s totally awesome at it.

Kurt’s starting to sound needy; whimpering and saying “fuck” over and over. So Finn takes him in his mouth. The heavy weight against his tongue makes his own cock jump, reminding him just how neglected it is. He shifts; bracing his hands on Kurt’s thighs and hollows his cheeks and just goes for it. 

It doesn’t take long until Kurt’s groans turn into a few muffled words of warning. Finn lets him go with a sloppy pop, runs his hand along the length a few times and Kurt comes with a shout. He spurts across Finn’s chin and cheek and smears over his lips.

“Oh God, that’s fucking hot,” Kurt rasps.

Finn can’t hold out any longer. He shoves his hand down the front of his boxers and grips himself. He feels Kurt’s cum slide down his neck as he works himself furiously, keeping his eyes locked with Kurt’s. With a final flick of his wrist and a low grunt he comes all over his hand.

The force of his orgasm knocks his breath away and in the dusky haze of post coital bliss it’s really easy for him to crawl up next to Kurt and wrap his arms around him before quickly succumbing to sleep.

 

x.

When he wakes up his mouth is all cottony and there’s a slight throb right above his ear. But it’s nothing too bad. He wasn’t that drunk. Definitely not drunk enough to not remember what happened. He remembers everything. So honestly he’s mostly just surprised that Kurt’s still there. In his bed with him. 

Kurt’s rolled out of his arms sometime during the night, but he’s there; sleeping peacefully on his belly. He’s adorable. He can’t help but stare. But apparently he stares a little too hard because after only a couple of minutes Kurt starts to stir. Then one eye pops open and then the other and then Finn is fixed by that brilliant blue gaze.

“Hi,” Kurt says, and it’s the shiest he’s ever sounded. Finn wants to reach out and touch him. But Kurt doesn’t indicate that he wants to be touched, keeping his distance, so Finn stays on his side of the bed. 

“You didn’t leave,” he says instead, sounding like an idiot probably. “It’s nice,” he adds quickly, “I mean that you didn’t. Uh, leave.” Idiot.

Kurt turns on the bitch glare for a few fleeting seconds. “I may be many things, Finn,” he says, a little haughtily, “but I’m not rude.” He rolls over and sits up against the headboard, making sure the sheet is tucked securely around his waist. “I wouldn’t just leave.”

“I know that,” Finn says, sitting up next to him. “I just thought that maybe you were regretting it… um, last night.”

Kurt stays silent for a long time, a slight frown settling between his perfectly shaped eyebrows. He’s quiet for so long that Finn wonders if he has to ask the question again. 

“No,” Kurt says then, “No, I don’t regret it.” He pauses again and gives Finn a sad little smile. “But I still don’t think we should date, Finn.” He takes a deep breath. “Last night was a lot more fun than I’ve had in a long time, though.” He smiles. “I had fun just hanging out… and the um, ending, that was fun too.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we should do that again some time.”

“Uh, the hanging out part or the ending part?” Finn asks, feeling his face heat up.

“Both.” Kurt says and smiles, and it’s still a little shy but he’s eyes are twinkling. “Like I said, I had fun spending time with you and I’d love for us to do that more often. And if you’re okay with the addition of hot, no-strings sex, then so am I.”

Finn does the math silently in his head. He can either tell Kurt no and that if they can’t date each other then he’d rather just stay friends with no special benefits… Or he could get Kurt’s friendship and filthy hot sex. Yeah, he does see how that has potential to blow up in his face – and not in the good kind of way like it did yesterday – but he’s way too intrigued by the opportunity to be close to Kurt again to turn him down.

“Sure,” he says, “yeah, let’s… let’s do that.” 

 

xi.

Finn’s not sure if it was a bad idea to invite Kurt to poker night with the bros. He’s just not really sure if it was a good idea either. Really, he didn’t actually think that Kurt would show up. Kurt doesn’t particularly enjoy being called a bro. But he did and now he doesn’t know. 

Sure he has tons of fun hanging out with Kurt and over just a few weeks they’ve become really close. Like when he reads some weird piece of news or sees a funny looking dog or something, Kurt’s the first person he wants to tell. He’s awesome and funny and really sweet when he doesn’t have the bitch glare turned onto you. But usually when they hang out it ends with them in bed or on a sofa or the floor a couple times and with grinding and handjobs and blowjobs. Really, really awesome blowjobs. But no one knows that but him and Kurt and now they have to spend an entire evening with other people and Finn won’t get to jump Kurt and shove his hand down his pants and that kind of sucks.

So now he’s sitting across the table from Kurt, trying to focus all of his attention on Sam’s ridiculous Nicolas Cage impression, but all he can focus on is Kurt’s lips and the way they’re all pink and slippery and, oh God, he wants those lips on his cock. It’s pretty much all he can think about. 

“Finn?”

“Oh, uh, I fold, I guess..?” he says. He nods, thinking he probably saved that one pretty well.

“Oookay,” Blaine says, with obvious trouble hiding his amusement as he raises one thick eyebrow. “Not really what I was asking, but sure. Finn’s out.” 

Blaine takes Finn’s cards and he realizes he’s not even had a chance to look at them yet. He’s so distracted. Kurt’s picked up a pretzel and is nibbling on it. Finn knows what it feels like having those teeth nibble on his neck. Fucking fantastic, that’s what. Especially the last time they hooked up, Kurt did this thing with his hand and then his mouth… and at that point Finn kind of disappears into his own head again.

“Finn? Dude?” This time it’s Sam trying to get his attention. “Dude, are you okay?”

He snaps to. Oh God, did he say something out loud? Did he moan? He does that sometimes when he’s thinking about… sexy stuff. He can’t help it.

“Um… I just… Bathroom… Uh, be right back.” He shrugs and smiles awkwardly and hurries off toward end of the small hallway. 

When the door closes behind him he releases the huge breath he was holding and sinks down onto the toilet. He inhales deeply. Drawing a few more deep breaths, he tries to will his body into submission because he cannot go back out there looking like he does. Then everyone would know what he was thinking about and there’d be questions. Lots of awkward, awkward questions. And Kurt would probably be a little freaked out.

So he just sits there for a few moments. Breathing in and out. After a couple of minutes, or fifteen he’s not entirely sure, there’s a light tap on the door and a hushed voice saying his name; “Finn?”

Kurt. He gingerly gets to his feet and kind of waddles to the door, flipping the lock, and pushes the door open a sliver. Kurt wiggles his way in and closes the door behind him. He looks worried, there’s a little line just above his nose. It’s cute.

“That was a hasty retreat,” Kurt says, walking a bit farther into the small space. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Finn says, feeling his entire body light up with embarrassment, as he sits back down. He tries to think of a way to explain him running away without seeming like an idiot with no control of his body. “I just, you know, and you were eating that pretzel and it was distracting and I just… yeah.” He gets more and more flustered and finally waves his hands in the general vicinity of his groin. 

Oh, he didn’t mean to do that.

But Kurt’s eyes follow Finn’s flailing hands and settle on the prominent bulge pressing against the front of his jeans. Kurt’s cheeks tint pink and his eyes widen a bit. “Oh,” he says. But he doesn’t sound annoyed. He sounds intrigued.

“Uh… sorry?”

“Oh, no don’t be,” Kurt says.

“No?” Finn says, looking up at Kurt with big, wondering eyes. He shifts and the movement makes the rough denim of his jeans slide over his erection. He can’t stop the moan that slips out of his mouth.

“Would you like some help with that?” Kurt asks and there’s a teasing lilt to his voice. It goes straight to Finn’s cock, now clearly outlined against the dark denim.

He bites his lip. “Mmmhmm.” He nods, not able to produce any words other than Urmph or maybe Ungh at the moment.

The smile on Kurt’s lips can only be described as devilish; there are no other words for it. “Well then,” he purrs and coaxes Finn back onto his feet. He pushes on his chest until he has him pressed against the shower wall. The floor’s a little slippery but Finn manages without falling on his ass, thankfully. He’s glad that Kurt’s holding him up though because he doesn’t trust his legs right now not to give out.

Kurt palms him through his pants and makes a pleased little noise in the back of his throat when Finn bucks into his hand. Kurt squeezes him and he gasps and moans at the same time, making him choke on air. “Shhh.” Kurt places his index finger across Finn’s lips. “You don’t want the others to hear, right?”

Finn shakes his head frantically and then bites down on his lip. He’s about to vibrate right out of his own skin. This will so not take long. He whimpers as Kurt slides his zipper down and then pushes his jeans and boxers to mid-thigh. His cock springs free; pre-come leaking from the tip and glistens in the bright light.

He holds his breath as he waits for that first glorious touch. Kurt’s hands are so soft, but his grip is hard in the best way possible. Kurt’s fingers brush his length ever so lightly and he sucks in a breath. “Please. Kurt,” he whines, voice balancing just this side of desperate. Luckily Kurt takes pity on him and rubs his palm over the head of his cock; spreading the pre-come. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Finn chants through clenched teeth, as Kurt’s grip on him tightens and he works his hand up and down his shaft. It’s a little dry and rough, but so, so good. He can already feel the weight in his balls and the tingle along his spine. “Gonna – uh –“ He comes all over Kurt’s hand. 

It’s a little bit through a haze that he watches Kurt bring his hand to his mouth and lick it clean. Kurt gives him a dazzling smile. “Okay?” he asks. Finn nods. “Good, now tuck yourself in and wait a couple of minutes before you go back out there. I’ll tell them that you wouldn’t let me in and that I went to the balcony to get some fresh air. It does kind of smell a bit here.” He wrinkles his nose. Finn just nods again and watches Kurt leave.

 

xii.

“Thanks for coming along,” Finn says, turning his eyes from the ice to Kurt sitting next to him. “It would have been a shame to let a perfectly good Rangers ticket go to waste.”

Kurt nods and smiles. “Well, I’m happy to help,” he says, “Even if I was your last choice.”

Finn chuckles and gives a half-shrug. No need to tell Kurt that he didn’t really ask Sam or Blaine or any of the guys at work like he kind of indicated that he did. Kurt was his first choice. “Still, dude, I know hockey’s not really your thing.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Kurt’s following some of the players on the ice with his gaze. “The costumes are awful, of course, burlap sacks would have more of a shape to them. But I can’t deny that the brute masculinity on display here is somewhat exciting.”

Finn snorts, making some of the beer he just took a sip of shoot out through his nose. The rumbling laughter rolls through him and vibrates in his chest. Kurt looks at him with raised eyebrows, looking a little bit put out. But Finn just laughs some more and then pats Kurt’s shoulder, letting his hand linger a little bit longer than he would have had it been someone else. “No one but you could say that with a straight face,” he chuckles. 

“True,” Kurt agrees with a smirk, “That’s because no one is quite as smart as I am. Or has my perfect sense of fashion.” He looks back up at the ice just in time to see a Rangers forward break free and score. The crowd around him – including Finn – cheers and he jumps to his feet grabbing Finn’s hand. “Ooh! Finn, they got that thing into the net!” he says, bouncing on his feet. “This is really exciting!”

They sit back down and Kurt’s turned back to the game, his interest peaked, but Finn can’t take his eyes off of Kurt. It’s as if there’s a little light bulb right above Finn’s head that turns on. He’s been attracted to Kurt since… honestly since high school but it’s only intensified since they met again those few months ago. And he loves hanging out with Kurt. Even like this. Or especially like this actually, when they’re just together like friends – no benefits involved. Although, don’t get him wrong, the benefits are pretty fucking amazing too.

But now that he’s sitting here in the middle of a loud and crowded Madison Square Garden it’s as if all the sound and all the people around him melt and fade away into the background. And all that’s left is Kurt.

He can feel his heart grow two sizes bigger inside his chest. He’ll never admit it to anyone but he feels like he’s in a freaking Disney movie or something and there are little birds fluttering their wings and landing on Kurt’s shoulder.

It hits him. He’s not just attracted to Kurt. Kurt’s not just one of the guys he has a good time hanging out with and it’s not just about the handjobs and the blowjobs. It’s not just that he’s into him. He’s head over fucking heels in love with Kurt.

“Wow,” he mutters under his breath to himself.

“Huh? Did you say something?” Kurt turns his eyes away from the game, looking at Finn completely clueless of his revelation.

“Um, no, nothing,” he says. Then he points to the ice, deciding to explain the offside rule to Kurt.

 

xiii.

Finn looks down as his phone buzzes with an incoming text on the table. He picks it up and reads the message from Kurt out loud; “Meet me at Starbucks in 30? I want to talk to you about something.” He reads the message two more times, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. It doesn’t really sound all that ominous but it doesn’t really sound all that promising either. 

He shoots of a quick reply, pulls on the pair of dirty chucks that are lying haphazardly by the front door and sets off. As he walks all sorts of possible scenarios run through his mind. He admits that he can be slightly dramatic at times and it’s no surprise that the most drastic scenarios are the most prominent ones cluttering his mind. Like what if Kurt has figured him out, he knows he’s as easy to read as an open book sometimes, and has decided he wants nothing more to do with him. Or what if he wants to tell Finn that he’s fallen for him too and then they run off into the sunset together. He smiles a little at that. He knows that outcome is highly unlikely but it still warms his heart to think of it as a possibility. 

As he gets closer he can see Kurt through the front window. He’s sitting at one of the tables with a venti cup of something – probably a dirty chai, that’s his favorite – in front of him. Finn stands still for a few moments. If this is it he wants a chance to store one last positive mental image in his brain. Then Kurt spots him and smiles and waves and Finn shakes his head to rid himself of the lingering doubt. Because it can’t be bad news, he’s just being dramatic.

He hurries to the counter and gets his coffee, then plops down on the chair opposite Kurt with a sigh. “Hey,” he says, smiling, trying to look as much as possible as someone no one would want to leave.

“Hi,” Kurt echoes, looking up at him from under long lashes. 

Finn wonders briefly if Kurt’s aware that he gets more beautiful every single time Finn sees him and is using it as some sort of tool to drive Finn crazy.

“I know that this was kind of abrupt,” Kurt says, “but I need to ask you something and I figured it was better to just do it as soon as possible.”

“Uhm, sure,” Finn says. He doesn’t like the sound of this. “Shoot. I guess.”

“Okay,” Kurt says then takes a sip of his drink. It smells vaguely of cinnamon so Finn guesses he was right about the content. “I have a date on Saturday.”

Finn’s stunned. He never thought that was what Kurt wanted to tell him. He kind of feels like the butt of some mean cosmic joke. “Oh, that’s great,” he says with every ounce of fake enthusiasm he can muster – not much.

Kurt quirks one eyebrow but continues. “Yes, well, I hope so,” he says, laughing a little uncertainly. “But the thing I wanted to talk to you about is that while I’ve been enjoying our arrangement the last few months it doesn’t feel right to… uhm …keep that going if I – or you for that matter – am dating someone else.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.”

“I… I don’t mean we should stop being friends,” Kurt hurries to say, misreading the dip of Finn’s shoulders. “I’m just not really comfortable… doing anything else with you if I’m dating someone else.” 

“Yeah. No. That makes sense. I totally get that.” He takes big gulps of his coffee even though it’s hot enough to scald his tongue and throat. He doesn’t want to stay there sitting opposite Kurt, risking that he puts two and two together and finds out just how pathetic Finn really is. He puts the cup back on the table with a clang. “Uh. I have to go,” he says, “I, uhm, promised Sam I’d help him with… uh a thing so... yeah. I’ll see you later.” 

 

xiv.

Saturday afternoon Finn lies on his bed, feeling all kinds of sorry for himself. He’s pretty much spent all day in bed doing nothing but moping and watching shadows move across the ceiling. He grabs his phone off the nightstand to check the time. The harsh white numbers tell him that it’s almost six in the evening and that he’s been just lying there like a loser for close to ten hours. Kurt’s probably on his way to his stupid date by now. He tosses the phone somewhere over his shoulder where it lands over the edge of the bed. He doesn’t hear a crack or anything so he guesses it’s fine. He doesn’t really care.

His head feels all messed up. Different thoughts and feelings are all jumbled together to one big confusing and sad mess. He can’t blame Kurt for wanting to go on a date. They weren’t dating, that was clear the whole time. It’s his own fault for falling for Kurt. Kurt can’t help that he inadvertently hurt Finn’s feelings, because Kurt didn’t know… 

It’s like being doused with water. Kurt didn’t know. Kurt didn’t know because he didn’t tell him. He needs to tell him. He needs to tell him now.

He scrambles off the bed, knocking both his pillow and comforter to the floor as he dives for his discarded phone. His hands shake from the adrenaline rushing through his body but after a few tries he manages to press the right name.

He bounces on his feet as the phone rings for what seems like forever, muttering to himself; “Pick up, pick up, pick up.”

“Finn?” Blaine obviously wasn’t expecting him to call. 

“Hey, Blaine,” Finn says, “Uh, listen, I’m not really good at beating round the bush or whatever so I’m just gonna ask. Where is Kurt going on his date?”

“Um, excuse me?”

“Kurt. I know he has a date tonight and I’m sure he’s told you all about it so you must know where they’re going. Now I need you to tell me so I can go there and tell him I’m in love with him.”

There’s a gasp on the other end of the line and then a little smug snort. “I knew it!” Blaine says. “Just looking at the two of you I knew there was something there – “

“Yeah, yeah, I’m super obvious, I know,” Finn says, interrupting, “Now, do you know where he is or not?”

“Oh, yeah, sure, they’re at that new seafood place on … uh, Poseidon I believe it’s called.”

“Thanks, dude. I owe you!” Finn hangs up before Blaine has the chance to start gloating again. He has more important things to do than listen to that. 

He steps into his shoes, not caring that he’s still in his old sweats, and grabs his coat. Running down the seven flights of stairs he pushes through the front door and yells at the closest taxi. This is it, he tells himself.

 

xv.

The glass doors of the overly fancy restaurant rattle as Finn storms through them. The patrons closest to the entrance turn and look his way with startled expressions and the hostess squeaks and jumps back to get out of his way. He probably looks like some insane giant trying to squash a village or an angry, rampant moose and maybe he should stop and explain so that they don’t call the cops on him. But he spots Kurt in one of the far corners and all those rational thoughts seep right out of his brain and his feet just kind of carries him over there.

He’s obviously not in any way able to sneak up on anyone in his current state so it’s no surprise that Kurt notices him before he’s even within a few feet of the table. Kurt’s eyes on him stop him in his tracks. All of the momentum he’s gained from psyching himself up during the cab ride evaporates and he just stands there staring until Kurt breaks the silence.

“Finn? What… what are you doing here?” Kurt cuts his eyes to his date, mouthing a confused “sorry”, before looking back up at Finn.

Finn deliberately doesn’t look at Kurt as he tries to gain back that lost momentum. Instead he glances at the other guy sitting at the table casting confused looks between Finn and Kurt. He’s kind of dopey looking and definitely not as tall as Finn. He doesn’t need more than two seconds to decide that this guy is not good enough for Kurt.

With a final glare in the direction of Kurt’s date and with few deep breaths Finn slowly focuses his attention back on Kurt, who’s still looking at him like he has two heads. “Kurt,” he says, and the steadiness in his voice actually surprises him. “I need to tell you something.”

“Right now?” Kurt cuts in, shaking his head. “Can’t it wait?”

“No, it can’t,” Finn says and even he can hear the more than a little pathetic note of desperation that’s coloring his voice. Kurt obviously can too because he falls silent and folds his hands on top of the table. Finn takes a few more deep breaths and does some ninja chops inside his head. “I know my timing sucks and I’m sorry that I’m screwing up your date and stuff, I really am,” he starts. “But this is just too important for me to wait. And I should have told you this before, like a pretty long time ago, and I’m not really sure why I didn’t. I guess I was scared. And I knew it wasn’t what you wanted but – “

“Finn,” Kurt cuts him off again, sounding much more exasperated than before. “You’re rambling. Just say what you have to say.”

A final breath and then it all just slips from his lips. “I’m in love with you. I’m sorry. I know we said that this wasn’t supposed to be anything more than just a no-strings good time and that our past makes it dumb for us to date. But I couldn’t help it. It just kind of happened.” Kurt just blinks at him and Finn adds one more “I’m sorry.”

The silence is thick and for a few moments Kurt has this look in his eyes as though he’s standing in the middle of a street and a bus is speeding toward him. Finn knows he’s not the brightest crayon or whatever but he can’t see how that look is in any way a good one. He takes a few more deep breaths, steeling himself for what Kurt will do. He’ll probably yell at him.

Kurt stands and Finn closes his eyes and takes a step back. Waiting. But Kurt doesn’t yell. Instead Finn hears Kurt’s chair scrape against the floor and then he feels Kurt’s arm brush against his. He opens his eyes and spins around just in time to watch Kurt push through the doors.

“Kurt!” He starts running, barely managing to sidestep a table, as he follows Kurt. “Kurt! Wait up!” He crashes through the door, nearly mowing Kurt, who’s stopped just outside the door, down. “Kurt,” he says, breathing heavily, “I thought you were leaving.”

“Oh, I am,” Kurt kind of snaps at him. He turns around, gripping Finn with his gaze. “I can’t believe you, Finn. I don’t know why you thought this was the time to spring this on me.” He sighs and rubs his hands across his face as he steps toward the curb and the approaching cab. “I just… I’ll talk to you later, Finn.”

 

xvi.

Just like the previous few days Finn spends most of Tuesday in bed. He’d like to pretend that he’s holding up pretty well but even he knows that’s one big fat lie. He’s wallowing; basking in his own self-pity and wondering just how dumb someone can be.

Once again, like so many other times in his life, he acted before really thinking about what his actions might lead to. And once again it completely blew up in his face. When he was barging through the doors of that snooty restaurant – totally feeling like some awesome romantic hero – it was the best idea he’d ever had. But in hindsight; not so much. 

He should have thought about it and he should have realized that showing up out of the blue and making a big scene wasn’t the way to go. For all his bigger than life personality traits Kurt is really laid back and private about his relationships. Finn can’t kick himself hard enough for acting on impulse when he should have taken a step back. And now he’s probably scared Kurt off.

He groans and buries his face in his pillow, deciding that staying in bed at least another day sounds like a pretty good idea.

A few minutes pass and there’s a knock on his bedroom door and Finn breathes out hard. “Fuck off, Sam! I don’t want to talk about it!” The door creaks open but Finn just buries his face deeper in the pillow.

“Hey,” says a quiet voice. “Sam let me in. Then he left.”

That gets Finn’s full attention and he sits up, his back still turned toward the door and the voice – Kurt’s voice. He turns around and tilts his head, watching Kurt carefully. “I… I thought you were mad at me,” he says.

“I think I was more shocked than anything,” Kurt says and when Finn raises one eyebrow he adds; “Maybe a little mad too, but more at the situation than at you, really. I guess I tend to have a flair for the dramatic sometimes.”

“I kind of do too, dude,” Finn says, giving Kurt a small lopsided smile. “I mean, I did crash your date and declared my love for you.” Finn can feel his cheeks burn.

“You did do that,” Kurt agrees, nodding his head and smiling. “You really did do that.”

“That’s still true,” Finn says, “I mean what I said, that’s still… how I feel.” He takes a deep breath, prepared to go over his entire speech one more time because he still has the whole thing memorized. It’s been floating around his head for the last three days. “I’m sorry Kurt. For the way I brought it up and for screwing up – “

“Finn, stop,” Kurt interrupts him.

“Sorry.”

“And stop apologizing and just listen for a second.” Kurt closes the distance between himself and Finn’s bed and sits down next to Finn. He reaches out and takes Finn’s hand. “I guess I haven’t thought much about it since high school, for obvious reasons, but Finn, it didn’t take me long when I was sixteen to realize that I was in love with you and it didn’t take me long now to realize that I never stopped.”

“You…” Finn starts, “never stopped?”

“I thought I did,” Kurt says, “but I was wrong.”

“So you…” Finn stops and rubs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I think I’m following you, but I haven’t slept that much the last few days so my mind is kind of wonky. You never stopped? That means – “

“It means that when I was sixteen I was in love with you and now that I’m thirty I still am. Very much so actually.”

Finn just kind of sits there gaping at Kurt for a few moments. He knows he looks like an idiot, he pretty much feels like one too. But his brain needs a couple seconds to process the information. He’s still not sure he’s understanding Kurt correctly. But Kurt is looking at him with a huge, toothy grin so maybe he isn’t wrong. So he smiles back and says the only thing that comes to mind. 

“I love you, Kurt.”

Kurt’s smile gets if possible even wider and he wraps his arms around Finn and plants a kiss on his lips. “I love you too, sweetheart,” he says and then he’s kissing him again and all Finn can do is let him.

It’s almost impossible for Finn to pull back, to stop kissing Kurt for even a second, but he has to tell him this now. He’s known it for fourteen years and it’s time to tell Kurt. “Kurt,” he says, breathing deeply. 

“Finn?”

“I have to tell you, Kurt,” Finn practically pants. “When we were sixteen, I had a crush on you but I pushed it down because I was scared. I’m sorry.”

“Finn,” Kurt says, grabbing his shoulders. “I won’t lie and say I don’t feel a little like saying I told you so. But really, what happened in high school is hardly relevant anymore. You’re mine now – “ Finn nods hard “– and that’s all that matters. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Finn feels almost lightheaded as Kurt kisses him and pushes him down onto the mattress. He’s so close to giggling, all of the giddiness inside him wanting to come out all at once and all the tension just melting away. He sniggers and Kurt looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He shakes his head. He thinks Kurt knows how relieved he is. They have all the time in the world later to talk about just how worried Finn was. Now isn’t the time for that. He’s got so many other ideas for right now. And pretty much all of them involve him on his back getting fucked silly by Kurt.

Kurt leans in, looming over him, lips so close they’re brushing against Finn’s ear and he must be thinking the exact same thing as Finn because he whispers; “I’m going to fuck you so hard, sweetheart.”

“Oh God,” Finn breaths. “Yes...Yeah, do that. You should do that now. Right now.” He’s so hard he’s tenting the front of his sweatpants. He’s breathing hard, clawing at Kurt’s clothes and getting increasingly frustrated that the stupid things won’t just evaporate. “Need you. Naked. Like yesterday.”

Kurt’s breaths are just as fast, spilling out in short puffs, and his eyes are huge. “Yeah.” He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head at the same time as Finn’s tugging at his zipper and muttering under his breath. “You too,” Kurt says.

Finn rips his t-shirt over his head and wiggles out of his pants at record speed. Never taking his eyes off of Kurt as he removes the last items of clothing. “Holy crap, you’re fine,” he says, voice filled with awe, and reaches out to trail fingers lightly along Kurt’s cock. He grins at the shudder running through Kurt’s body. He wraps his fingers tighter around Kurt and gives him a few tugs. Kurt gasps and whines. 

Then, a little shakily, Kurt grabs Finn’s hand and stills it. One hand still clutching Finn’s he climbs onto the bed. He grins down at Finn and stretches a long leg across his lap, sitting down on Finn’s thighs. Finn instantly grabs his ass. 

“Your ass is amazing,” he says, squeezing. One hand travels around Kurt’s hip and brushes his cock again. “And your cock. I love your cock.”

Kurt squirms, bucking against Finn’s hand. “Mmm. Bet you’re going to love it even more in a little while,” he purrs.

“Fuck.”

“Mmmhmm.” Kurt leans in and presses his mouth to Finn’s. He slides his tongue along Finn’s bottom lip and pushes it into his mouth when Finn parts his lips. 

Kurt presses a few more kisses to the side of Finn’s mouth. Then he starts to move further down his body; swirling his tongue around his nipples and dipping it into his navel and planting kisses on his stomach. He kisses one thigh and the other, and then licks a stripe from Finn’s hipbone to the base of his cock.

“Oh, god. Kurt. Kurt. Oh, fuck,” Finn rambles as Kurt takes him into his mouth. He feels himself touch the back of Kurt’s throat and one slick finger prod against his entrance. And Kurt is obviously some sort of ninja, because Finn didn’t even notice him grab the lube but now there’s a lubed up finger pushing inside him and he’s seeing stars.

Kurt doesn’t waste any time adding another finger, and then after a few more minutes a third, all while working his tongue all over Finn’s weeping cock.

“Fuck, fuck,” Finn whines. “Kurt. Fuck. Me. Now.” He wiggles and bucks his hips, trying to get the point across of just how badly he needs Kurt inside him. Like, now. Now. Now. Now.

Kurt releases Finn’s cock and practically growls his consent. “Yes.” He slides his fingers from Finn. “Oh fuck, yes. Sweetheart.”

Finn watches, trembling, as Kurt slicks himself up and moves in closer, settling between Finn’s legs. He moans as Kurt grabs his thighs and pushes them further apart, the tip of Kurt’s cock pushing against his entrance. “Kuuuurt. Please.” Finn whines and Kurt slips inside him slowly.

“God, sweetheart, you’re so tight.” Kurt pushes all the way in and pulls back. “Feels so good.”

Finn’s past the point of being able to make any kind of sense. He just thrusts back in time with Kurt’s hips and lets out little breathy moans with each one. “Ummff,” Finn breathes out hard through his teeth as Kurt closes a hand around his cock. Kurt snaps his hips and mirrors the movement with his hand one, two three times and Finn explodes. He shouts as he spills all over his stomach and chest and Kurt’s hand.

“Oh, fuck,” Kurt hisses and Finn, through his own orgasm haze, can feel Kurt convulse inside him and come. Kurt keeps thrusting and Finn watches his face contort with pleasure and the little ball of sparkling sunlight that has been lodged inside his chest since Kurt kissed him grows about a million watts stronger.

Kurt’s hips still and he collapses on top of Finn with an inelegant “Oof”. Finn snorts a happy laugh and wraps Kurt up in his arms. “Hey,” he says, nudging his nose against Kurt’s temple.

“Hi,” Kurt answers, his voice breathy, and looks up at Finn through his lashes. “That was…”

Finn snuggles him closer, breathing out a puff of air into Kurt’s messed up hair. “Sweaty, dirty, fucking awesome,” Finn fills in with a big grin.

“Perfect,” Kurt says.

“You’re perfect.”

Kurt sighs and Finn shifts around until they’re face to face. “That was a happy sigh, right?”

“That was an ‘I can’t believe this actually happened’ sigh,” Kurt says, running his hands along Finn’s sides.

“Just blind luck, I guess,” Finn smiles. Then he grabs Kurt, flips him over and presses their lips together again.


End file.
